The Dentist
by Stupid Froggy
Summary: Blues really isn't looking forward to his check up at the dentist. Will the hot new Dentist change his whole view on the matter? The pairing is Metal/Proto. AU I guess. Read and Review.


It was a bright red-letter day outside. Blues could feel it. The sun was shinning the clouds were turning and the people of monstropolis was chilling. But what made this a red-letter day in particular was the fact that, H&M was having a sale and Blues wanted to get all up in that. Oh the sweaters he could have and the scarfs...Oh the scarfs. He would rush there right now if he could but there was one single obligation holding him back. A dentist appointment. His dad had reminded him all week that he needed to go and get his monthly check up. Being the disobedient adolescent he was he hadn't really want to go. especially because his former dentist retired. Something that was a bit upsetting. The man was epic. He was old and funny and had alot of charisma. He sighed as he concluded that he would miss the old man. But knowing the old man left makes room for a new curious feeling. Who would be replacing him? What if it was some noob who sucked? That would just be god awful. Blues imagined the possibilities as he drove to the appointment with his Dad. His little brother and sister were in the car as well being obnoxious and arguing. For a moment he'd tooned them all out to think about his new dentist.

Rock and Roll and Dad...together in the car being loud...he felt a headache coming on. Lord he needed to get out of this car before he hopped in the back seat and fought both of them. Dad's classical music wasn't helping much either. Blues sighed regretting leaving his headphones at home on his dresser. When they finally got to the dentist office after a horrid amount of family car time, Blues felt like he was going to drop. He went inside dreading the outcome of this. As they walked through the building after signing in. They sat down in the waiting room. As Blues anticipated his Dad spoke.

"Now Blues I want you to coöperate with the good doctor I hear this is only his second day working." said

"Why wouldn't I coöperate Dad? Seriously?" Blues said with a scoff. Dear old dad just sighed.

"No No... just no attitude. Please?" Dr. Light said with a sigh. Blues nodded.

"Pfffft. Alright." He answered. Rock and Roll were playing on their game councils at this point. Blues sunk into his chair bored. This day was starting to go down the drain. He looked at the time on his phone. It had said 3:45. The sale was going to end at 7:30. Which meant that everything was going to be picked over by the time he got there. Ugh it was dreadful to think that the perfect sweater at a discount price had been taken from under him. The agony the pain. After 7 more minutes of stewing inside of these thoughts the nurse came and called him.

"Blues Light? Are you ready?" She asked cheerfully. Too cheerfully to be trusted.

"Yeah Ma'am" Blues said getting up and following the woman outside of the door into the hallway full of doctor rooms. As Blues walked by he saw the regular stuff you see at a dentist office. Little kids getting their mouths drilled, grown people crying out in agony. The people knocked out with laughing gas. Yep the dentist was as gruesome as usual. It never did bother Blues all that much. So seeing all of this didn't really make him bothered by the fact that he would be next. The woman led him into an empty dentist room. Blues sat down on to the seat and laid back. The woman walked out explaining the usual protocol. Blues leaned more back into his chair. Just a bit wondering who would come through that door. Blues sighed. Suddenly he heard footsteps and sat up and looked at the person he heard come in.

"Now why is my patient sighing?" The man asked. Blues looked up to get a better look. He looked young. Although he had white hair. Blues was confused by this. The dentist smirked at him.

"Checking me out I see?" The dentist said. Blues felt a bit embarrassed he didn't respond. The dentist shrugged it off.

"My name's Doctor Metalman. Don't ask about the surname. It's a bit odd." He said. Blues then realized that this must've been his old dentist's son. They both had the same last name. Which is why he looks so young and delicious...WAITWHAT. Blues shook his head to get it out of the clouds.

"Oh wait. Your dad was my old Dentist. I'm used to it." Blues said. Dr. Metalman just smiled.

"Ironic name for a dentist isn't it? Anyways, It's time for me to get up in your mouth." Dr. Metalman said as he put on gloves and a facemask. He then gestured for Blues to lay back again. Which he did. Metalman then turned off the lights and put on the small overhead light.

"Alright I need you to say "Ahhh" for me." He said. Blues said "Ahh" Opening up his mouth. He felt a bit weird as the doctor got closer to his face looking inside his mouth. Blues felt his face get hot. Suddenly Dr. Metalman made a gasp noise. Blues was a bit worried at this.

"W-What is it?" Blues said. The dentist just rose up and turned off the overhead light and turned on the main light.

"Your mouth is perfect." He said. Blues felt his face turn red.

"I don't really know how to respond to that." Blues said with a bit of a shudder. Inside of Blues' mind was a jumbled mess. There was no way that this dentist was going to make his heart shutter. This was completely awkward. Why in the hell is this dentist so attractive? Blues thought with frustration at the situation.

"Then don't. By the way that blush on your face is really cute." The dentist said as he moved over to the sink and washed his hands. Blues felt like he was going to explode.

"Do you normally flirt with your patients or is it just me?" Blues asked slyly. Dr. Metalman just grinned.

"Not normally. Only if I see something I like." Dr. Metalman said as he got closer to Blues' face.

"So I take it I'm something you like then?" Blues said as he leaned in for a kiss. It connected and it went on for half a minute. An odd array of lips and tongues. Finally Dr. Metalman broke the kiss and looked at the clock. He spoke.

"As much as I'd love to do this the whole time, I still have to clean your mouth and give you a tooth-brush." He said seductively. Blues nodded leaning back onto the table once more. They continued the rest of the appointment in slight silence. After it was all done. Blues got up an rinsed his mouth. He spoke.

"How old are you?" Blues asked.

"Far too old to be messing with 17 year olds. 23" Dr. Metalman said.

"Shame on you for coming at minors like that." Blues said with sarcasm. The doctor just laughed.

"I couldn't help it. Well here's my card and your new tooth-brush. I hope you'll come back for another check up." He said with a smile. As he handed Blues the card Blues looked on the back and it was the doctor's personal contact info. Blues could feel himself smile like an idiot. He practically skipped out of the dentist office. The nurse signed him out. Even walking back into the waiting room he didn't feel the smile come off his face.

He walked up to his family and they looked at him strangely.

"Did something good happen?" His Dad asked. Blues wiped the smile off his face at that point.

"Nope. Now can we get going so all the sweaters won't go away?" Blues said.

"I don't know Dad it looks like Blues has a new glow." Roll said. Blues glared at her.

"Shuddup squirt." He said as he walked out of the office. His family followed.

Blues looked at his phone time it was now 4:37 pm. Yes. That meant he could make it and still get that sweater. Blues got inside the car anticipating the interesting times he'd have with his new dentist. He'd sure be coming for check ups a lot more often. Blues smirked at this thought.

But how in the hell would he explain this to his girlfriend? That was another story for another time.

The end.

* * *

**Well I thought of this a bit ago. But I'm just now writing it. O -O Personally I'd just like to say that... no one should ever listen to rap music while playing megaman. The whole thing will and can get 80x more ghetto.**

**Just saying. On the other hand...listening to heavey metal with make everything more hard than it is. Listening to 80s pop and rock. Well that's simply the best way to go. No nightmares.**


End file.
